


Echidnas and Evolution

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Echidna Biology, All characters are 18 and up, Just Boyfriends Communicating, M/M, No actual sex, Respecting Boundries, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: Mighty feels like Knuckles is hiding something from him. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Now matter how awkward it got.And boy, does it get awkward.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Echidnas and Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Always be sure to talk with your significant other before assuming something. Communication is the key to a healthy relationship! Also, consent is everything folks.
> 
> Knuckles and Mighty are both 18 in this.

“Oh, hello.” Knuckles smiled against his lover’s lips. Mighty laughed, pushing the echidna against the walls of his mountain home. They indulged in this little dance every once in a while, loving and caressing the others’ body.

Then the armadillo’s hands began sliding down towards red hips…

“Mighty.” Knuckles pushed his boyfriend away. “That’s enough for now.”

“I’m sorry, did-did I go too far?” Mighty panicked.

The echidna shook his head. “No, you’re fine. I’m gonna pack in for the night. I’m tired.”

Mighty furrowed his brows, but respected his boyfriend’s wishes. If he didn’t want to go there, then he wouldn’t.

…However, the main issue stemmed from Knuckles refusing to tell him _why_ , exactly. He never said “oh, I just don’t like sex” or “I feel uncomfortable showing off”. He just avoided the question altogether. It was odd.

Mighty felt left out of the loop. Did, did Knuckles not trust him enough? Was there something wrong with him as an armadillo? Curiosity ebbed at Mighty’s brain for weeks until he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get that red spiny anteater to be honest with him.

For the first part of the plan, he brought to his home a nature documentary that he knew Knuckles would like. Mighty blushed when the echidna’s eyes brightened at the aspect of seeing the rich history of Mazuri. The two settled on his little patched couch and turned on the film.

The atmosphere was relaxing. Good.

Around 15 minutes in, Mighty began to kiss him. Silently asking him to love on him too. Knuckles obliged, kissing back. Mighty’s lips started to move down to the echidna’s neck-

“Mighty, please stop. That’s too far.”

Mighty leaned back slightly, staring into his love’s amethyst eyes.

“Okay, I’ll stop. But…Knuckles, why won’t you tell me what’s going on?”

Knuckles gently pushed him off his lap.

“It’s _nothing_.”

“Knux, I’m not trying to pressure you into doing it. It’s fine if you don’t wanna tango. I just want to understand _why_.” Mighty explained. “Communication is key to a good relationship, and right now your radio’s being very static-y.”

“It’s really nothing.“

“Knuckles, please!” Mighty finally let out his frustration. “I’m worried! I’m worried about you, and how you feel about me. Because right now I…I don’t feel like you trust me! Is it something about me?! Just say it, for the love of Chaos! I’ll understand!”

Knuckles turned to stare at him, his mouth slightly agape. Mighty bit his lip, and looked down. _Shit._

“You’re right. You…I haven’t been honest with you. But it’s not because of you.”

Was he self-concious?

“I…I was born with…an odd package.” Knuckles shifted on the couch. “I never wanted you to see it because I thought it would disgust you.”

“Babe.” Mighty put his hands on Knuckles’ own. “You know I love you. You really think I would leave you because of a small penis?”

Knuckles choked back a bite of laughter. “No no no, it’s…it’s not a matter of size. I…it’s…genetic? It’s an echidna thing.”

Mighty cocked his head to the side. Now he had even more questions.

“…Please, please promise me you won’t freak out, okay?”

“Whatever it is, it won’t stop me from wanting you.” Mighty promised. “I fell in love with you because of your treasure hunting, remember?”

The rad red gave him a small smile. Yeah, he remembered. That was how they met, all those years ago. How did it still seem like yesterday? 

_Okay okay okay_ _ooookay_. _I might actually be able to do this._ The echidna blabbered to himself.

Knuckles closed his eyes, cringing, and allowed his junior to peep out.

Mighty raised his eyebrows once he saw the “problem”. “Oh.”

“My dick has _four_ _heads_ and all you say is ‘oh’?!” Knuckles scoffed.

“I-That’s not-!” Mighty tried to find the right words. “I just never expected this.”

“You hate it, don’t you?”

“No! I’m…confused.” Mighty cleared his throat. “Why this? Did your parents ever explain?”

“Well…” Knuckles shrugged. “This was the gist of it according to old scrolls. Basically, after Chaos nearly killed of half our species all those years ago, we had trouble staying alive and active. Over the decades, one of the ways we tried to make larger generations was…well…with more ‘fertilizer’ you could say. That attribute stayed even after it didn’t work.” He sighed, and made himself decent again. “I have a feeling the reason it failed was because less and less fertile echidnas were being born each year. Without the right soil, you can’t grow the flowers, no matter how many seeds you got. Another punishment from Chaos, I suppose.”

“You’re telling me you physically evolved to keep your species from dying out?” Mighty gawked. “That’s actually really cool!”

Now Knuckles gawked. “You think it’s cool?”

“I realize now that sounded really insensitive, I’m sorry.” Mighty apologized. “But I only know of a few species that changed their biology to combat nature. It’s interesting.”

“…I guess it is.” Knuckles chuckled. “…Alright, if we’re still being completely honest here, I’ve been wanting you for months already and hiding my attraction has been killing me. If you’re okay with…my thing…would you ever…?”

A weight was lifted from Mighty’s shoulders. Knuckles was attracted to him after all! The armadillo responded with a series of messy kisses all over his face and fur.

The documentary’s credits rolled.


End file.
